Phoebe's Pain
by Michaela1988
Summary: What if Phoebe had really vanquished Cole during Sleuthing with the Enemy? Takes place around Coyote Piper in season three.


Summary: What if Phoebe really did vanquish Cole in Sleuthing with the Enemy? Set around the time of Coyote Piper in season 3.

It had been days since Phoebe Halliwell had vanquished Cole, the love of her life, but she still couldn't seem to stop playing the event over and over in her head. Her sisters, Prue and

Piper, were getting very worried about her, she kept herself locked up in her room, "studying", for most of the day and she just didn't show any signs that she was getting over Cole

and going back to her usual cheerful, happy self. Prue and Piper made many attempts to comfort their sister, but Phoebe would only tell them that she was okay, and that she wanted

to be alone.

"She can't stay locked up in her room forever, Piper," Prue said one morning at breakfast.

"I know that as much as you do, Prue, but I don't think forcing her to talk to us is going to help anything. She just lost the love of her life to evil. You don't get over that in a day. She

knows that we're here for her whenever she needs us and if and when she wants to talk to us, she will," Piper said as she poured her second cup of coffee.

"I know your right, but I just can't stop feeling helpless, like I should be doing something to help her and I'm not," Prue answered back. "She'll come around, Prue, when she's ready.

You'll see."

Prue and Piper soon parted ways and went off to work, leaving Phoebe in the house alone. She was supposed to have class, but she e-mailed her professor, saying that she wasn't

feeling well. It wasn't a complete lie, she did feel sick to her stomach every time she thought about what she did to Cole. She couldn't stand sitting in class. She just wanted to stay in

bed. She knew that she had to get on with her life sooner or later, but today was not that day.

Prue was the first one home that day. She walked in the door, put her camera equipment down and then the phone started ringing. She went to go answer it, but Phoebe got to it first

upstairs. A minute later, Phoebe came downstairs.

"Hey Prue," she said as she met Prue in the living room.

"Hey Phoebs, who was on the phone," she asked.

"It was Piper. She said that she was going to be at the club all night. Something about someone messing everything up. She sounded pissed so I didn't ask too many questions,"

Phoebe answered.

"Oh, well then do you want to go get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Uh, I don't know Prue, I don't really feel like going out, plus I have tons of homework to catch up on. All this demon hunting has put me way behind. Maybe we could just order

Chinese?" Phoebe asked hoping that Prue wouldn't push her to go out.

"Okay, Phoebs that's fine," Prue answered as she started looking in a drawer for a menu.

"Alright, well can you just call me when it gets here? I want to get back to my homework," Phoebe asked.

"Sure," Prue answered a little disappointed. She hoped that since it was just her and Phoebe alone in the house that maybe they could talk, but she just let it go and Phoebe went

back upstairs.

Prue sat downstairs reading a magazine until their food came.

"Phoebs, foods here," she yelled up the stairs. A couple minutes later, Phoebe came down the stairs and into the kitchen to eat. The two ate almost in silence. When they were done

eating they cleaned up, again in silence.

"Well, I think I'm going to go and take a shower," Phoebe said breaking the silence.

"Ok Phoebs," was all Prue said. Phoebe went upstairs and got into the shower. It was then that Prue decided she had had enough of this. She was going to confront Phoebe when

she was out of the shower.

Prue went upstairs and she heard that Phoebe was turning off the water in the shower. She stood in the doorway of her room waiting for Phoebe to walk out of the bathroom.

"Phoebe," Prue started as Phoebe walked out of the bathroom on her way to her room.

"Yeah?" Phoebe answered.

"Um, after you get dressed and everything can you come to my room for a minute?" Prue asked so hoping that Phoebe wouldn't make up another excuse. She was so sick of excuses.

"Yeah, sure," Phoebe answered.

'Thank God. I really didn't want to have to use my powers on that girl,' Prue thought.

Prue sat on her bed waiting for Phoebe to come in. When she did she motioned for her to come sit down next to her. Phoebe accepted the invitation. She sat down next to Prue and

Prue pulled her into a hug.

"You know I love you right?" Prue asked her.

"Of course I do, Prue, what's going on?" Phoebe asked even though she was sure she knew where this was going. Prue ignored the question.

"…and you know that you can always come to me for anything right? That I'm always here for you?"

"I know," was all that Phoebe said.

"Well, Phoebs, I'm just really worried about you and I wanted to know if you wanted to talk about it," Prue asked as she gently rubbed Phoebe's back. Phoebe waited a minute before

she responded. Prue looked at Phoebe and noticed that tears were starting to fill her eyes.

"I can't," Phoebe said before her tears turned into sobs. Prue didn't say anything to Phoebe at first. She just held her close while she cried. After about ten minutes, Prue finally spoke.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," Prue said as she pulled Phoebe closer to her.

"I miss him so much, Prue," Phoebe managed to get out between heaves.

"I know honey, I'm so sorry," Prue answered. Prue continued to hold Phoebe as she cried. She figured that she had been holding all of this in for a while and she needed to get in out.

After a while, she noticed that Phoebe was quiet. She looked down at her and noticed that she had cried herself to sleep. Prue gently moved her so that she was laying the right way

on the bed. She put the covers over her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I guess we're having a sleepover," Prue said and she settled herself in the bed beside Phoebe.

'What are we going to do with you, Phoebs," was Prue's last thought before drifting off to sleep.

_ More to come soon. I hope you like it, it's only my second fan fiction, so I'm still new to this._


End file.
